


Twisted Safety Blanket

by MoriartysToyBoy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Jim Moriarty, Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriartysToyBoy/pseuds/MoriartysToyBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Stuck on a campsite feeling a bit shit</p></blockquote>





	Twisted Safety Blanket

The depression hit Jim like a train at full speed. One moment he'd be muffling chuckles into Sebastian's shoulder, whispering diabolical plans into his ear with a childlike grin. The next his eyes would go blank, the grin would subside into an expressionless mask and all sense of emotion would leave him in the time of one exhale. 

When the dark moods hit he'd become more of a breathing corpse. Like a corpse he didn't eat, speak, move. Bed would become the only space he'd feel safe, Sebastian moving to the spare room as Jim couldn't face noise in any form. He'd sit with static ringing in his ears, the sinking feeling in his head coming forth and wrapping him in some sort of twisted safety blanket. 

What was most worrying for his lover was that he enjoyed it.

“The black is a relief from the white.” Jim said once. The numbness was a break from the electricity that coursed through his veins in the mania induced moods. Medication prescribed as a child were long forgotten, them making him feel trapped inside his own head, a brain contained in a body Jim didn't feel was his own. The man once wished he was ‘normal’, but not anymore. 

Soon, the pressure on his chest would be relieved, but right now, he would enjoy it while it lasted.

**Author's Note:**

> Stuck on a campsite feeling a bit shit


End file.
